Rebecca's ruler
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Rebecca, after leaving Robin, has some choices to make. One of those choices involves a certain dark- haired bartender named Sam Malone.


Well I did it. I just walked out on my sweet baby, Robin Colcorde! I was supposed to marry him and we were supposed to live happily ever after but there was a catch. I was never that happy with him. Well, not after finding out he was no longer a multi-millionaire. Yes, don't say it, that makes me the most shallow, insipid woman in the world. But that's who I am. I am Rebecca Howe, I was born to marry rich. Daddy would shoot me if I didn't marry well. I guess at the end of the day I am Daddy's little girl. Oh God, here I am falling for some psychobabble that Dr. Crane would be sprouting out at me. Maybe I should talk to him. That might help. If anyone could help me it might be him. But at the end of the day Frasier's just as messed up as I am so what good would it do for me to see him? And could he fix me, really? Could anyone fix me? Oh God, no, I'm beyond fixing. I'm a mess. Just look at me in my wedding dress and my hair's a mess and my make-up's running down. Who could ever love someone like me? I'm going to wind up old and ugly and no one's ever going to love me.

How did I get here? All I ever wanted to do was marry my sweet baby. I thought that he had it all. Good looks, a sexy British accent, money, let's not forget the money. And he was crazy about me. Okay, being honest with myself here. There was his French maid whore he was also crazy about. And there were the few other girls he was dating when we first started going out. But that was okay. He was a catch. I should have expected there to be competition. I was just so happy that he picked me! He picked me of all of those girls. We were going to live together and then he proposed. But the way he proposed, if I'm honest, it wasn't the one little girls dream of. He was afraid of me turning his sorry butt in for insider trading so he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. I would rather have married him and gone to jail than to have been alone. What in the world is wrong with me? Was I that much in love with him? Was it the money? Did I not want to be alone?

And then Sam stepped in. He turned Robin in. I was so angry at him I wanted to tear him to pieces in front of what was now his bloody bar. How could he have done that to my sweet baby? How could he do that to me? Was it just to get his precious bar back? Robin would have given him his bar back to keep from going to jail! Robin didn't have to go to jail. The only thing I can think of is that Sam had told me that I was going to go to jail. That's it! Sam turned Robin in so I wouldn't go to jail. Sam did for me what no man ever has. He risked everything he had, including the bar, to save me. Why didn't I see it before? Sam Malone is ten times the man Robin Colcorde ever will be.

Sam Malone…how can I ever repay him? Obviously I know how I must repay him. What's the one thing Sam has wanted from me from the first time he's laid eyes on me? But the trick is seeing him in a new light. So far all I've ever seen him as the male whore on wheels that will do anything to sleep with any woman that walks in the bar. And here I am, thinking about being with him? No, there's more to Sam than that. He's kind, very kind. If I need a friend he puts away his lousy jokes and listens to me. There was the time he put a jacket over my eyes and said there was a fire in the restaurant because he didn't want me to see Robin with another girl. What kind of man does that for his friend? If he was truly the hound dog that I've written him off to be then he would have made darn sure I saw that and gotten me in bed that night. No, he protected me. And yet he was honest with me to tell me about Robin and his other girls. He's earned my trust over the years. Yes, he's always trying to get me to go to bed with him but at the bottom of his heart I get the feeling that he respects me. And if I'm honest I respect him too. He lost his bar but he came crawling back here looking for a job. He does a heck of a job too. I don't tell him that, of course, but he is a heck of a bartender. Sometimes I watch him mix those drinks and I wonder what else he could do with his hands. Oh God, I do fantasize about Sam Malone. Somebody shoot me now and put me out of my misery!

But Sam is a good friend to his buddies. They all look up to him, though God knows why. And I did hear all about his infamous fall off the wagon but he's been on it ever since I've known him. Working in a bar and maintaining your sobriety is a tough act, and he does it really well. That takes a lot of strength that most people wouldn't have. I really do respect that about Sam. And I love his relationship with Woody. He really keeps his eye out for him. Good thing too. Woody would get himself hurt if we let him out too far at night. And Sam always knows when Norm has had enough to drink. I like it that he will not let him drive when he's had a few too many. And how he puts up with Mr. Clavin is beyond me! But he does it, and he does it well. They have a strong friendship that , to be honest, I'm a little jealous of at times. I'm just not the time of girl who has friends. My sister said that about me once, and I guess it stuck. And Sam really deals with Carla. There is nothing that Carla wouldn't do for Sam, which speaks volumes for him. She's not exactly the put yourself out on a limb type of person, you know.

I guess you can the measure of a man is by how well he is loved, and Sam has broken the ruler. Maybe my measuring stick has been broken all along.

Yes, I think it's time to properly thank Sam for everything he's done. If he only knew.


End file.
